


My Sweet Toxin

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo has some Hang ups, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Helluva smut fic, I like the idea of Stolas being legit inlove with Blitzo, I'mma go die now, M/M, OMG I wrote pure smut WTF?, Porn, Smut, The O is silent, i hope it's ok, it gets fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Blitzo meets with Stolas at the palace, it goes as well as you could expect...
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 524





	My Sweet Toxin

Blitzo scowled up at the fine twisted metal gate that heralded the home of the demon prince. The car he was in was to big and to grand (and to impersonal) for his taste, and he was a man of loud grand taste so that was saying something. Despite looking like they should open with an ominous creak, the gates swung open slowly with nary a sound to announce him. There was only the crunch of gravel under tires as the car took him around to the main door, just as big and just as disconcerting as the gate had been.

It was one of those large double door that suited the Veritable Palace well, On the wood in golden paint, or… something, was the Demons crest. Climbing from the car Blitzo shut the door and waited for the car to drive off before he approached the door, it opened before he even took the first step.

The butler in a fine suit waited patiently closing the door behind him and leaving the imp with only the words "The master awaits you in his chambers." Of course he wasn't going to Lead Blitzo there, for one the Imp had been there often enough he could find the rooms blindfolded, and for two, technically the butler had been employed originally by The demons Princes wife. While she knew well about his infidelity she did not allow her staff to be involved. One of her two rules Stolas had once explained to him  
  
Her staff would not be involved.   
Never ever ever involve their daughter.  
  
The second rule was easy enough to follow but Stolas had mused more than once that he would have liked to introduce Blitzo to his child, since he was a father as well and would share that pride in a child. Once Blitzo , maybe in a pleasant mood from the afterglow, or maybe because of Loona, had agreed and mentioned maybe one day he could introduce them, it was hell after all so barring any incident with the exterminators They had time on their side.  
  
Walking along the vast halls as quietly and quickly as possible Ignored by any maids who passed him on his way he found himself at the chamber door and let himself in. The rooms Stolas kept for himself where like a private apartment, there was a main room for meeting and greeting, He was pretty sure the Owl had called it a receiving room once. A small toilet off through one door, then another door lead to the bedroom and from that was another larger attached Bathroom. The bathroom alone was bigger than the rooms of the IMP office. And as much as he was disgusted by the excess, He would privately admit he was rather fond of the big tub that fit them both comfortably that had jets that stirred the water so it bubbled around them and kept the water warm and fresh the whole time.  
  
"Blitzy!" the declaration startled the imp from his thoughts as he turned to the bedroom door to see Stolas in all his rich pompous glory arms up in utterly delight  
  
"Y-yes, I don't know why your surprised you sent the car." He muttered blushing faintly, damn it, why was it that whenever he was around the demon prince he found himself feeling awkward and small? The Owl approached and quickly scooped him up almost spinning once the imp was in his arms.  
  
"Come now don't be that way I know you if you really hadn't wanted to come you would have ignored the car or sent that little proxy of yours, and as delightful a conversationalist Moxxie is he's no substitute for you." Stolas cooed snuggling his face against Blitzos who smiled faintly, it did make him feel good to be told He was special even if he knew he was probably just the Owls flavour of the month and he'd get bored eventually. The Imp sighed but tolerated the behaviour, if nothing else at least Stolas had warm soft feathers that felt kind of nice against his skin, Of course that just reminded him of why it felt nice, Imp skin was harsh, pebbled and rough like a lizards but not as nice.  
  
"Yeah yeah well I figured after three tries I could at least come see you today.2 he said pushing out of the Owls arms and landing lightly tail flicking behind him as he stalked across the room dragging a hand down his face. With his back to the Owl he couldn't see the way Stolas' expression softened with concern before he strode forward kneeling feathers gently enveloped the Imp  
  
"Well I appreciate it Blitzy, You're so considerate of me." He cooed beak beginning to nibble along one of Blitzos horns knowing just how to arouse the little Imp. He felt the smaller body shudder in his arms and fought the urge to chuckle  
  
"D-damn it Stolas…." Blitzo muttered shuddering, He wasn't sure why but something about the scraping rough feeling of that curved beak on his horns shot straight to his groin making him hard so damn fast.  
  
"You know I adore you Blitzy and I've missed you soooo much~" Stolas insisted as he nibbled his way along the horn right to the very tip of it before dragging his tongue down it in one lone stroke that dragged a growl from the imp Ah there it was just a tiny push more…  
  
"I get it Stolas but don't you have business or something to talk about or Hnnggg…" Blitzo was cut off as a slender clawed hand snaked down his front and cupped his erection through the front of his trousers, the deep chuckle of the rich asshole causing his temper to spike.  
  
"Business can wait, you feel tense Blitzy. Why don't you relax a little." the way he crooned out the words was so damn annoying, the way he touched and caressed and knew just how to make Blitzos body scream with raging demands… No! For fucks sake he was a man he was in complete control of himself and he wasn't…. fuck, wasn't about to let the clingy dick to… to get his…  
  
A finger gently teased him through the fabric, the claw just sharp enough that Blitzo would swear he could feel it slipping through the weave of fabric. He snarled turning quickly, deaf to the owls trill of delight as he launched pinning him down and locking teeth around his slender throat   
  
"Oh Blitzy!"

More words on a deaf ear as the imp discarded his cloths in a frenzied motion only releasing Stolas long enough to claw at the fine fabrics of his clothing, golden embossed buttons flying as fabric ripped under his claws. He could afford more they both thought. Soon the demon prince was pinned by a Naked enraged Imp his feathers fluffed chest heaving with delighted pants as shreds of his clothing clung pathetically t his slender frame.

He had only and instant to think before Blitzo assaulted again moving forward and one more Locking those wicked teeth around his throat. But even in the animalistic frenzy of need Blitzo didn't hurt the owl, well no more then he liked anyway. He could feel the pricks of his fangs breaking the skin and the well of blood but it wasn't too deep or damaging just enough to draw blood and feed the frenzy that had already claimed the other.

Blitzo was gone, his rational and posturing lost to the hot need of a warm willing body, a a voice that told him he could never be substituted. The taste of blood fueled him so that he grasped at feathers sliding his hand down and lifted slender hips so he could situate himself, Fuck, the stupid owl was to tall! He released the throat as he shimmied indo position Stolas cooing and huffing out hot breaths as Blitzo nipped and bit his way along the downy body.  
  
"Ahhh, Oh Blitzy please, Pin me down and ravish me! Ah bite me and make me bleed! Pound me like a dirty whore until I'm screaming your name as I'm laying broken, and drooling on the floor covered in cum and begging you for more as you-" the owls eyes went wide as a wad of shredded fabric was shoved in his beak.

Blitzo hated when Stolas got like that. More than once he'd gotten a call from the owl that had switched so easily from calm and cool to sexual and vile that Blitzo had been stuck with a very confused boner for the rest of the day!

"Just shut up!" he hissed claws sinking into tender hips he magic was meager compared to the overlord but a muttered word and a twist of his fingers had the golden tasseled cord holding one of the curtains open slithered its way across the floor tying Stolas' hands together above his head, drawing a muffled moan of desire from the owl. Blitzo sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh of the birds thigh, lapping eagerly at the blood before lining himself up, If Stolas wanted to be hurt he'd fucking hurt him. What whore deserved lube?  
  
He thrust forward roughly listening to the cry of euphoric shock as he slid home. No slow easy thrusts to adjust the owl to his length, to his girth, just a hard slam right to hilt impaling the prince. Feeling the inner walls of him twitching and quivering Blitzo smiled, looking up at him as the imp pushed him into a mating press, Stolas felt a delightful quiver of fear seeing the expression on the imps face. Oh mercy did he want the beast to ravish him, and by the look in Blitzos eyes, he planned to.   
  
Blitzo moved pulling out then slamming in again hard deep pulling another cry from Stolas his feathers fluffing with each rough thrust, easing a little then fluffing again as he thrust hard once more. Blitzo almost chuckled at it  
  
"This is what you wanted isn't it? This is what you kept asking for. You're such a fucking slut, 'Blitzy! Oh Blitzy!' you call me up and just expect me to come over and fuck you whenever you want?! But guess what, Slutty as you are I'm the one with the power and you don't cum or speak until I say so." he demanded angrily as he thrust each motion of his hips getting faster, faster, faster until the harsh slap of flesh on flesh filled the air matched only by the owls muffled hooting cries and Blitzos own grunts of pleasure.  
  
Stolas was so hot, so tight, body clinging and dragging at him every time Blitzo pulled out. If he wanted to be treated like a whore then he'd do it. He'd punish this dirty little bird until he was the quivering mess he wanted to be. One hand released Stolas' hip so that Blitzo could reach between them, the owls eye shooting wide as a clawed hand grasped his cock and began to rub, up and down a frantic pace to match the eager thrusting.

Shlick, Shlick, shlick, How could he hear that softer sound? Stolas wondered, was it his own imaginings? Did he just know the sound so well or was his need so keen that even the sound of flesh rubbing flesh was demanded and heard by his stimulated body?  
  
Stolas shook his head cooing and trilling against the gag of fabric eyes rolling up as sensations of hot pleasure assailed his body, it felt so good, ah! He wanted to cum he had to cum! Oh please Blitzy let him cum! He strained hips desperately trying to hump against the imps thrusts but Blitzo had him pinned firmly so he could do nothing but take it. Then, he felt something that almost made him gag, a claw slim and wicked sharp found the hole at the tip of his cock and slipped in. Not deep, but enough to seal the opening of his urethra no, oh no, no… AH! Yes, it felt so good a strange stretching pressure, Fuck! If he wasn't muffled he'd have begged for more. Begged Blitzo to shoved that whole claw deep into his pathetic little bird cock and force his cum right back inside so that he was stuffed with both of their seed!

"You want to cum, I can see it. Look at you writhing, so pathetic, I'm an imp! I'm just a little imp, nothing compared to an overlord like you, but here you are on the floor mewling like a bitch and begging me to let you cum with so much desperation in your eyes." Blitzo panted out he was close and he knew Stolas needed to cum, it was faster then usual which gave him the impression the Owl might have bee pleasuring himself before Blitzo had even gotten there. For some reason that thought made him madder as he thrust harder throwing his whole body into it, Nothing could satisfy the prince but him!

Slap slap slap SMACK!

Stolas yelped as the next slap that came wasn't hip to hip but Blitzos other hand smacking his ass hard, he couldn't handle much more his head was roiling with desperate need more, more and more! Stolas moaned and strained and whimpered with pleasure and need as his body was forced higher and higher and higher holding back only barely on Blitzos demand!

"Cum for me." Blitzo hissed as he slammed deep groaning as he spilled into the owl releasing him at the same time ripping out the gag and pulling out his claw

"Scream my name." he demanded though he didn't have to as the instant the claw pulled free Stolas arched his back hot spurts of cum flying as he cried out in euphoria  
  
"BLITZ!" at the angel he was forced in cum splattered across his chest and face as he felt the deep pump of seed in his ass. Locked together they twitched and gasped straining against orgasm that had them both twitching until Blitz sagged over him still sunk deep. They lay there for a long moment focusing on their breathing and the shuddery little aftershocks of completion before Blitzo extracted himself. He said nothing as he stood carefully untying the cord, examining Stolas' wrists as he set it aside, he crouched silently offering Stolas his hand, his expression conflicted. Taking the offered hand Stolas stood his knees a little shaky and delightfully weak, Blitzo supported him to the large bathroom without a word. The imp was glad Stolas was so slender and light even if his lanky frame was awkward to handle.

He eased Stolas into the tub and then ran the water warm, adding all the oils and salts and bubbles he knew the owl liked and then quietly climbed in to sit opposite him shifting a little to keep his face partially away the shame on his face evident.  
  
"I don't…" he managed, the words weak even as he tried to get them out. Stolas chuckled moving to drag a surprised Blitzo against his chest. Blitzo had a moment to think, even wet his feathers felt so soft how did that work?!

"You don't have to explain it to me Blitzy, I like it when you get rough, and I like it when you talk. You're so honest when your lost in your passion." He said softly nuzzling the imp between his horns. Blitzo blushed

"N-No I'm not I-I don't think you’re a whore or dirty or… ok I think that a bit but more in a…" he fell silent as Stolas chuckled, he couldn't help it, the way his little imp stumbled over his explanation was so unlike him, a side Stolas was confident only he got to see.  
  
"Oh Blitzy, I don't mind, it's sexy. Those private thoughts of how I am when we're alone together are so different from average right?" he said Blitz frowned blushing he nodded

"Yeah.. I guess… I don't know." He admitted weakly Stolas smiled softly  
  
"I'm more interested in what you said besides that, 'just' and imp, a nothing? Oh Blitzy is that really how you see yourself?" Stolas asked softly nuzzling the imp in his lap turning off the tap and flicking the switch for the jets to start churning the water, though Blitzo had never said as much Stolas knew he enjoyed the feeling of the water moving around his body especially after sex.

"You're Blitzo! You run a successful business, you seduced an over lord, and even bravely stole a book from him. You even apologized to his wife for fucking him. You made your business a family, you adopted a hellhound child and treat her as your own, she is your own. Oh Blitzy you are so much more then you realize. Why do you think I like you so much?" Stolas cooed disarming the Imp with his sweet words, they felt so honest and genuine…

"Because I have a big dick?" he said trying to turn the moment, no, don't be kind, don't be nice, because it'll be even worse when you move on you selfish bastard….

"No Blitzy that’s why I took lovers. You're so much more, you’re a partner, my partner. That's why I call you back, again and again, because I want you to be here." Stolas said frankly "I want you in my arms, in my bed, I fulfilled my obligations my wife never had any illusions, we are friends. You however? You are special and you're all mine. Ha! And you're not because you found your delightful family."   
  
The words felt like a balm and as Blitzo relaxed against Stolas he wondered if it was his own hang-ups that made things so awkward… where they even awkward or did he just think they were because of his issues?

"Can I ask you a question Stolas?" Blitzo asked carefully as he toyed with a loose feather The demon Prince was surprised but nodded his head curious what Blitzo wanted to ask about.  
  
"Do you love your wife? And your daughter?" he asked, Stolas seemed surprised but something about the strain in Blitzos voice made him answer honestly   
  
"I do. My love for my wife isn't really as a wife though, I love her as a dear friend. As a confidant and as the mother of my child, but I don't… Love her in a romantic way. As for my daughter I love her very much, she is such a bright light, A perfect blend of me and my wife and something extra that's all her own. I am proud of her and everything she's done and I'm sure she will reach even greater heights in the future." He said calmly Blitzo nodded. The feather had pulled free from the others and he was toying with it running the tip of his claw across it.  
  
"D…do you… Love anyone… I mean… more than just… in a family kind of way?" he asked finally… No this was stupid he was stupid! Before Stolas could answer he shoved a hand over the beak

"No! don't tell me don't I… it was a dumb thing to ask and I don't want to know!" he declared quickly, Stolas chuckled but didn't push the matter just settling to enjoy soaking in the bathtub with his lover. Stolas let Blitzo set the pace, the after-care was more for his state of mind really. Stolas had totally enjoyed himself, even the pain but, he was a masochist. Blitzo though? He had uncommonly kind streaks and by pampering and caring for Stolas after a rough encounter, he seemed to feel better. 

Stolas wanted to see the imp happy so he indulged in the care. Even though he could magic away his injuries he let Blitzo tend them, he let Blitzo comb his feathers and pluck away the strays. Wash him and dry him and then settle him into bed. Then once all was done the little imp crawled in with him and settled turning back and shuffling so he was spooned in against Stolas.

As the Imp was half asleep at just that point where reality and dreams merged he heard Stolas speak, was it dream, was it real? He didn't know, he really wasn't sure, and when he awoke, he wouldn't even remember. But in that brief instant before sleep fully took him he would swear he heard Stolas say  
  
'I love you.'


End file.
